Five Big Moments
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A collection of five drabbles about the five big moments of life, each chapter a different couple. 1 - Ron/Pansy; 2 - Seamus/Lavender; 3 - Remus/Srius; 4 - Ron/Hermione; 5 - Neville/Luna.
1. The First Date

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #8 A drabble collection of five (each under 500 words)

**For 19,000 prompts, 500 words, one week challenge** – #1 Bad to the Bone

**For Write All the Ships Challenge** – Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson

**For Pairing Diversity Boot Camp** – #9 Walk /ed / s / ing

**The First Date**

Ron could not believe he was standing here. If anyone had asked him just a year ago if he thought something like this would happen, he would laugh in their face. And yet here he stood on her front porch, waiting for her to come out and greet him.

Ron's hands were sweating, and he could barely stand still. What if he messed this up? What if this particular first date was the worst date she had ever been on? How could he ever compete with the other people she had dated? In the mists of his worrying he had not noticed that Pansy had stepped out of her house. When he looked up his breathe caught against his chest. She was stunning in a blue cocktail dress and black flat shoes. She stared at him innocently while biting her lip, as if she was just as nervous as he was. How could that be possible?

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously. Ron had only just realised his mouth was wide open starring at her.

"Um," he started dumbly. "You look amazing," he tried to recover. Pansy relaxed her shoulders with a long relieved sigh.

"We should probably go then," she said softly stepping down off the porch. Ron fell in beside her and instead of apparting like originally planned, they walked in the moonlight.

….

"Well, I had my doubts Ronald, but that was a really amazing date," Pansy said as Ron returned her to her front porch at the end of the night.

"Why would have your doubts?" Ron asked flirtatiously.

"Well you know the whole Weasley image and all," she laughed. "I mean you must have had your doubts about me," she added looking up over at him through her lashes.

"Not at all. I knew you weren't as bad to the bone as you want people to believe," he laughed.

"Keep talking like that and you may not get a second date," Pansy teased. Ron stopped mid step and starred at Pansy worriedly.

"Relax," she said softly patting his arm. "I would love to see you again." A pink blush lit her cheeks before she walked to her front door.

"Goodnight," she added before disappearing inside.

"Goodnight," Ron said unable to remove the grin that had spread across his face,


	2. The First Fight

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #8 A set of five drabbles (each under 500 words)

**For 19,000 prompts, 500 words, 1 week challenge** – #3 Gimmie!

**For Write All the Ships Challenge** – Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown

**For A Variety of Prompts Challenge** – List #4 - #1 Butterbeer

**For Dumbledore's Army Boot Camp** – Lavender Brown - #27 The Three Broomsticks

….

**The First Fight**

"You can't just place a butterbeer in front of me and expect everything to be better," Lavender said angrily from her position at the kitchen bench. Seamus was giving her a guilty smile while still holding a glass of butterbeer. A tradition they had had since before they were dating. "We are not kids anymore," Lavender yelled pushing away from the bench and storming off to their room.

Before their first trip to Hogsmeade Seamus made Lavender cry by making fun of her hair. It was after all particularly messy that day. By the time they made it to Hogsmeade Seamus felt like the worst person in the world and his first stop was The Three Broomsticks where he bought Lavender her first butterbeer. From that moment on Butterbeer was their apology.

Lavender bought Seamus one when she accidently turned his hair pink.

Seamus bought Lavender one when he made fun of her for dating Ron.

Lavender bought Seamus one when she made fun of his secret crush on Madame Hooch.

The tradition had been going on for years, right up to this moment when Seamus stood in the kitchen holding a butterbeer and trying to make up for his mistakes. But this was the biggest mistake he had made, this was not making fun of a simple bad hair day or a stupid boyfriend, this was making fun of her.

Seamus made his way into the bedroom where Lavender was curled on the bed.

"Lavender I am sorry," he said for what had to have been the 100th time that day.

"You are the world's biggest jerk," Lavender said sitting up against the bedframe.

"It was meant to be a joke," Seamus tried causing Lavender to shoot him an evil glare.

"Your exact words were, 'It really sucks that I have a girlfriend with two times of the month,'" she snapped reminding Seamus of his mistake. Seamus placed the butterbeer on the bedside table and sat next to Lavender.

"I wouldn't care if I only got to see you once a year, or only got to touch you once every ten, I am in love with you Lavender. You are perfect to me, regardless of what you feel about yourself," he said softly. "I am sorry for what I said, you don't deserve that." Lavender looked over at Seamus and sighed.

"I hate it when you say sweet things to me," she said and finally a smile broke out across her face.

"So I am safe?" Seamus asked.

"The butterbeer helped," Lavender laughed. "Now gimmie!"


	3. The Engagement

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #8 A drabble collection of five (each under 500 words)

**For Ten Time Ten Challenge** – List #6 Gemstone – #9 Jasper

**For 19,000 prompts, 500 words, one week challenge** – #3 Cold

**For Write All the Ships Challenge** – Remus Lupin and Sirius Black

**For Slash/Femmslash Boot camp **- #4 Question

**The Engagement**

The light of the sun broke through the dusty windows and spread across Remus like a blanket. His body, which moments ago was a terrifying wolf, had finally transformed back to his human form. He fell against the dusty floor panting furiously. Sirius came running through the door seconds later still in his dog form. He ran circles around Remus barking loudly.

"Stop making a joke out of this," Remus growled trying to reach for something to cover his naked body. Sirius turned back into his human form still laughing.

"That was amazing," Sirius said his eyes lighting up.

"Yea I real hoot," Remus cringed standing up. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Just fell behind," Sirius shrugged darting his eyes to the window.

"I need my clothes," Remus sighed stretching his back.

"Moony I have something to say," Sirius blurted diverting his attention back to Moony.

"Do you think it could wait until I am not standing in the freezing cold in my birthday suit?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said seriously. Remus turned around quickly worried about his not only good friend, but long term boyfriend.

"The reason I wanted to relieve the old days of running through the grounds of Hogwarts and being in the shrieking shack, even though we left it almost two years ago," Sirius rambled. "Was because, well, I have something to ask you." Sirius pulled a box out of his pocket and held it out to Remus.

"Will you marry me Moony?" he asked as a blush crept to his cheeks. Remus opened the box to find a silver ring with a small collection of Jasper stones carved into it. His faced beamed before he stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of Sirius' neck pulling him in for a kiss.

"Of course I will marry you," Remus exclaimed excitedly just as James and Peter came into the room.

"Did you do it?" James asked leaning against the doorframe. Remus ducked behind Sirius and started searching for his clothes.

"He said yes," Sirius beamed over at James.

"Now that is some amazing news. Congratulations. However we have to go before Lily wakes up and kills me," James laughed clapping Peter on the shoulder. Once Remus was dressed he followed Sirius out of the Shrieking Shack his hand, now supporting an engagement ring, locked in Sirius' embrace.


	4. The Wedding

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #8 A drabble collection of five (each under 500 words)

**For Write All the Ships Challenge** – Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**For The Pairing Set Boot Camp** – #1 Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

**For 19,000 prompts, 500 words, one week challenge** – #4 Lord of the Rings

**The Wedding Day**

Hermione paced the room in short quick steps, assuring herself she would run a hole in the ground. Finally, as if this wasn't the most important day in Hermione's life, Ginny came into the room.

"Did you find him?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Not yet," Ginny confessed chewing on her bottom lip. Hermione started hyperventilating and pacing the room faster. "But I have Ron on the case, he will find Teddy. Your wedding day will happen without a hitch," Ginny added not relieving much of Hermione's hyperventilation.

….

Ron was looking through every room frantically. He only had one hour before the ceremony started and they were missing a crucial member of their party.

"Hey George have you seen Teds?" Ron asked checking one of the changing rooms,

"I think I saw him heading towards the dining area," George said looking up with a broad smile across his face. "You look great little brother," he added.

"I will look dead I if don't find Teddy." Ron ran down the hall to the dining room. Finally after looking for almost ten minutes he saw two small feet sticking out from under one of the tables. He sighed in relief and made his way over to Teddy. He sat down next to the table and lifted up the tablecloth.

"Hey buddy," he said softly.

"I am scared," Teddy squeaked.

"If what?" Ron asked perplexed.

"What if I make a mistake?" Teddy asked plying with the rings that were still lying on the pillow.

"What?" Ron asked putting on a erplexed voice as if he didn't believe a word of what Teddy was saying. "How could you, Theordore Lupin make a mistake?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief. "You are the ring bearer, no," Ron said happily looking down at the scared seven year old. "You are the Lord of the Rings," he said giving Teddy looked up at Ron with a huge smile on his face.

"The Lord of the Rings," he said softly looking down at the pillow.

"I think we should go before Hermione gets too worried," Ron whispered.

…..

"Teddy," Hermione exclaimed as Teddy came into the room with the rings firmly in his hand. "We were so worried," she added embracing him in a hug.

"Ron told me I am the Lord of the Rings," he smiled a big toothy grin and Hermione felt butterflies flutter deep in her stomach.

"I love that man," she sighed with relief, more than ready to walk down the aisle.


	5. The Baby

**For 19,000 prompts, 500 words, one week challenge** – #4 Table

**For Write All the Ships Challenge** – Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood

**For Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt** – #8 A drabble collection of five (each under 500 words)

**The Baby**

Luna had made a meal that could feed at least half of the Order of the Pheonix, but maybe only three or four of the Weasley brothers. Basically Neville sat in front of a table lined with too much food for the two of them. He stared up at Luna who was humming a melody to herself as she placed an apple pie in the oven.

Firstly, Neville thought, how in the world was he supposed to fit in apple pie after all of this food?

Secondly, Neville thought, Luna was the most stunning an beautiful person he had ever met.

Thirdly, Neville thought, just how lucky he truly was to be able to call Luna his.

Luna stood up straight turning to Neville, the grin that greeted him when he first walked in, still planted firmly on her face. It was a big soft grin, she was withholding a secret from him, and he was dying to find out what it was. Finally Luna sat down at the table and motioned for Neville to have something to eat. He piled food onto his plate. Luna did the same both working in silence. It was killing him, but this was Luna, she liked surprises, and she liked waiting until he basically burst with curiosity.

"Don't you want peas?" she asked slyly. Neville could feel her smiled in my direction. She knows full well of his dislike for peas. Was this the reason she was smiling? Had she tried a new recipe she knew he would love. Neville sat down his knife and fork looking at the pot that held the peas. He swallow hard.

"It had better be a damn good recipe," he thought as he removed the lid. However he was shocked to find the pot basically empty. Inside was only a long plastic tube, Neville reach in and pulled out the tube, it was a pregnancy test and it was Positive. He looked over at Luna who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Are we?" Neville chocked out sitting back in his chair and starring at the blue line across the test.

"Yes," Luna nearly screamed as she bounced in her chair. Neville jumped up from the table and kneeled down next to Luna holding her body against his.

"I love you Luna," he said softly as Luna curled her body around his.

"I love you too," she said softly as dinner lay forgotten.


End file.
